Magia
by digitalprism
Summary: AU. Kagome cree en lo sobrenatural pero un día todo su mundo tomará un giro inesperado que hará de sus recuerdos y de todo aquello que negaba una fuerte realidad.
1. Capítulo 1

La magia era algo que conocía sólo en historias. No creía siquiera que en su interior habitaba algo más grande que sólo voluntad, que sólo las ganas de despertar y tener el día a día. No. Era una jovencita práctica, siempre había sido así. Su vida era el estudio y planificar su futuro. No perdía el tiempo en fantasías, en crear escenarios que no existieran; no soñaba con un mundo distinto en donde las dificultades no existieran, en donde lo real se encontrara con lo imposible. Eso ni siquiera le cruzaba por la mente muy a pesar de que su abuelo insistía que la familia estaba bendecida (o maldita en su defecto) por espíritus protectores que guiaban los caminos de los Higurashi. No era suficiente la insistencia del anciano y sus cientos de historias que contaba para corroborar sus razones. Kagome simplemente creía en el poder del humano y en su capacidad de hacer las cosas realidad por la fuerza de voluntad nada más.

Los años más difíciles habían pasado ya: la adolescencia. Qué época más compleja; todos sus compañeros no pensaban en nada más que buscar el amor, vivir experiencias nuevas, rebelarse ante lo establecido y buscar una razón de ser. No es que ella se sintiera superior pero en la mente de la chica, no había necesidad para tales cosas. Sabía cuándo divertirse, sí, pero no perdía el tiempo buscar excusas para desenfocarse. Ahora, estaba a punto de empezar sus estudios, al fin encausada en la ruta que siempre había estado buscando: la antropología. Era contradictorio, sí, puesto que en su rama de estudios estaría presente el folclor de los espíritus del sintoísmo y toda criatura que habitaba en la imaginación de su abuelo, pero no podía negar que las historias tenían sus cualidades casi literarias.

Había sobrevivido a su primer semana en la universidad; no había nada fuera de lo normal, nada que se destacara además de los intentos desesperados de los estudiantes mayores por imponerse ante los nuevos… nada que fuera diferente a como fue durante la preparatoria o la secundaria. Parecía que la gente sólo crecía en un estado físico y se mantenía con los mismos caprichos de la juventud. Suspiró camino de regreso a casa. Estos pensamientos que tenía a veces despertaban temas de conversación en su hogar sobre si era "una alma vieja". Su familia siempre aferrándose a la fantasía; a las deambulaciones de lo espiritual, pensaba, no se atrevía a poner la mente desde otro ángulo, de intentar comprender o al menos de verlo tal cual ellos lo hacían, sólo por diversión.

Se ajustó la correa del bolso que le atravesaba por encima del pecho mientras caminaba frente a un parque cuyas luces mercuriales comenzaban a encenderse. La noche tomaba presa a la ciudad, despertando las luces de los edificios y establecimientos cual luciérnagas en las ciénegas en el verano. No se permitía mirar mucho a ese lugar porque traía recuerdos dolorosos, de cuando su padre aún vivía, antes de haberse llevado con su partida un pedazo de su corazón que jamás se había repuesto por completo. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de sólo dejar entrar los recuerdos por lo que apresuró el paso.

Su casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en un punto alto del distrito que permitía ver desde su explanada el paisaje nocturno repleto de pequeñas luces brillando en la lejanía, filtrándose entre los árboles que enmarcaban la escalinata hacia su hogar. Entró al fin, dejando caer su mochila sin mucho cuidado. Se quitó los zapatos para entrar a la casa que olía a lo de siempre; a la costumbre, a viejo, a los secretos que con tanto orgullo se portaban en la casa como si fuesen medallas y también a una deliciosa cena.

-Buenas noches – dijo al entrar a la cocina en donde se encontraban frente a una mesa, su hermano, su abuelo y su madre al frente de una estufa. Todos saludaron al unísono. La chica se dejó caer el cojín quedando de frente a su abuelo quien le acercó una tetera y una taza para que se sirviera el té de la tarde que ya frío la refrescaría después de una larga caminata.

-Hoy es aniversario de tu padre – comentó la señora Higurashi quien ahora les daba la espalda. No se escuchaba tristeza en su voz, al contrario, había un tono de cierta dicha al cual Kagome aún no lograba acostumbrarse.

-¿Ah sí? - su tono era desganado, casi indiferente. Giró suavemente el rostro para mirar hacia el pasillo en donde había una mesa con el retrato de su padre rodeado de flores, velas y objetos de su personal que de alguna manera, lo anclaban al mundo de los vivos, o eso decía el abuelo. Suspiró. Lo había olvidado… o al menos casi olvidado. Kagome no creía en el destino pero sí en las coincidencias; curiosamente el camino que tomó ese día la había llevado a pasar por en frente del parque… tal vez su subconsciente buscaba maneras de hacerla recordar.

-En otro tema, el señor Hoshi llamó, el viejo amigo de tu padre, ¿lo recuerdas? -

-Vagamente – contestó sin darle mucha importancia al recuerdo de ese señor. Kagome tenía sólo cinco años cuando había perdido a su padre; los recuerdos previos al accidente eran borrosos por el traumatismo del terrible acontecimiento. Aún dolía y parecía que su padre había dejado su marca en el mundo tan arraigada ya que cada año recibían llamadas de viejos amigos que lo recordaban en esa fecha.

No hubo más tema sobre el señor Higurashi, la cena milagrosamente tomó un giro distinto, más animado. Hablaron de cosas más alegres y entre ellas, la llegada de un aprendiz al Templo. Por las ocupaciones de la nieta mayor y la corta edad del menor, el abuelo Higurashi se había visto en la necesidad de solicitar a un ayudante que pudiera hacerse cargo del lugar hasta que Souta tuviera la edad suficiente. -Si me muero, dudo que tengan la voluntad de ver mi fantasma; no podré enseñarles desde el más allá entonces, ¿qué mejor que entrenar a alguien para cuando el momento lo disponga? -. Kagome sólo giró los ojos puesto que no era extraño que el abuelo hablara tan a la ligera sobre morir y ser un alma en pena por lo que había perdido todo su impacto semejante… ¿promesa? ¿amenaza? No sabía que palabra usar para definir los caprichosos temas de conversación de su abuelo.

El timbre sonó lo cual desconcertó un poco a los Higurashi. No eran tan tarde pero a esas horas no esperaban visitas; el templo cerraba a media tarde por lo que era algo extraño que hubiera alguien tocando la puerta. Kagome, quien se hallaba más cerca, se levantó para averiguar de quién se trataba. Miró por el ojal. Era un muchacho de cabello corto y claro, se veía tal vez, de su edad, no podía precisar si más grande o más joven… sólo… parecía joven. Se separó de la madera tomando una pausa antes de sostener la perilla y abrir.

-Buenas noches, soy Kaito -

La chica frunció el ceño sintiendo una ligera molestia. -¿Se supone que con eso debo saber que es seguro abrir la puerta? - preguntó sin vergüenza de sonar grosera.

Hubo un silencio. Kagome no abrió.

-Claro… perdón – volvió a escucharse la voz del chico a través de la puerta. -Soy Kaito, el aprendiz -.

Abrió la puerta sólo un poco, sólo para asomarse y ver mejor al chico quien ya había interceptado los ojos que lo inspeccionaban. El muchacho era alto y delgado, poseía un porte bastante relajado; no parecía alguien que tuviera interés por tomar enseñanzas de un anciano en un templo a las afueras de Tokio, pero su presentación había sido clara. -¿Este es el Templo Higurashi, cierto? - preguntó esbozando una sonrisa buen moza y cálida. Aquello sacó de su postura a la chica.

Para ese entonces el abuelo Higurashi había llegado hasta la entrada, colocó su mano por encima de la de su nieta y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al muchacho quien al fin pudo poner sus pies en el interior de la casa. Hizo una reverencia a ambos antes de caminar hasta el escalón donde dejaría sus zapatos. -Disculpe que llegue tan pronto, señor. Mi situación así lo requirió… - no dio más detalles de ello. Nuevamente interceptó la mirada de la joven quien lo miraba con bastante insistencia y volvió a sonreírle. Eso fue suficiente para desarmarla y hacerla que mantuviera sus ojos quietos.

-Ah… Kaito… Bueno es cierto que no te esperábamos hasta el día de mañana pero pasa, pasa… - la voz del abuelo era ronca pero firme. Extendió su mano para que el muchacho caminara por el pasillo.

Kaito sostenía una maleta de tamaño mediano, eso confundió a Kagome quien no fue tímida para reservarse sus preguntas.

-¿Y esa maleta? - preguntó acelerando el paso para ir del lado del chico.

-Kaito será nuestro inquilino – comentó su madre quien se asomó desde la cocina. Salió al pasillo sosteniendo el delantal entre sus manos para limpiárselas y extenderle una al muchacho. El saludo fue cordial y firme por parte del chico. -Puedes dejar tus maletas en el cuarto cerca del cobertizo; es donde el abuelo ofreció que te quedaras, ¿cierto? -. Kaito asintió.

Kagome no tenía una razón concreta para definir su sentir pero algo en ese muchacho no le cuadraba del todo. Aunque no consideraba que fuera propiamente malo, había algo que despertaba una curiosidad diferente. Se aseguró de observarlo bien, sin caer en verse muy insistente.

El muchacho los acompañó a la cena y su conversación era amena y variada en diversos temas. Todos parecían estar fascinados con él, especialmente el abuelo y Souta quienes eran los que más preguntaban sobre sus tantos viajes. El muchacho respondía con gusto, como si viviera de esa adoración que de pronto sus familiares estaban dándole. Por su parte, Kagome sólo escuchaba, inquieta de no poder colocar su dedo en alguna falla o algo que justificara la desconfianza que sentía.

-¿Y tu familia Kaito? ¿Qué opina tu familia que de pronto vengas a un lugar como este? - preguntó al fin quebrando su silencio.

El chico arqueó las cejas en medio de estar dando un bocado a la carne que la señora Higurashi había preparado. Tragó pesado antes de contestar. -Mi familia, bueno, no se opondrían -.

A la respuesta tan vaga la joven sólo entrecerró los ojos. No estaba satisfecha pero no haría de la cocina una sala de interrogación por lo que se mantendría a raya, al menos por esa noche. Se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para irse al fin a su habitación. Le dolía el cuerpo y definitivamente que no estaba haciendo click con el nuevo aprendiz. Tal vez era el cansancio. Una vez que tomó su mochila, subió las escaleras con cierta pesadez hasta llegar a la suavidad de su cama, a la cual se dejó caer sin siquiera quitarse la ropa de diario ni nada. Se mantuvo un momento con el rostro adherido a la sobrecama, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento devolverse a su rostro por la cercanía de las telas. En esa posición, su mente se había puesto en blanco y fue así como nuevamente los recuerdos de su padre saturaron su cabeza y con ello… cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Capítulo 2

Por fortuna era fin de semana y no hubo consecuencias por su largo sueño. Se había quedado en la misma posición desde que se dejó caer a la cama. Los pies los sentía pesados y entumecidos puesto que se quedaron colgando a la orilla del colchón. La mochila había encontrado camino al suelo; en general, su postura había sido tan mala que su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido. Se quejó pero de inmediato encontró el impulso para levantarse de la cama al percibir el olor de algo delicioso en la cocina. Se cambió de ropa al menos para no llevar lo mismo del día anterior y bajó entusiasmada, esperando poder llevarse a la boca lo que fuese que estuviera preparándose pero, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Kaito era quien se hallaba frente a la estufa y no su madre como era costumbre. Se quedó de pie a la entrada de la cocina, no estando segura si debía preguntar.

-¡Ah, hija! Buenos días, siéntante – al notar a su hija, la señora Higurashi extendió los brazos como siempre lo había hecho desde que era una niña pequeña.

Kagome sonrió a medias tomando asiento con el resto de su familia mientras el nuevo inquilino cocinaba. Podía verse cierta duda en su mirada, desconfianza incluso. Su madre lo notó por lo que llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su hija para intentar darle algo de soporte. -Justamente Kaito estaba contándonos una historia sobre su padre, ¿cierto? -. El chico asintió. Despegó la vista de las hornillas por un instante para mirar por encima del hombro a la familia, especialmente a Kagome quien recién se había sentado con todos.

-Sí, es un buen hombre. Siempre está ocupado pero siempre me inculcó el respeto por los espíritus y la naturaleza, por eso estoy aquí. Me pareció algo muy noble el poder estar aquí para aprender más de lo que ya se me inculcó -volvió su atención a la comida que no tardó en estar lista. En pocos segundos, al centro de la mesa, un plato lleno de panques cubiertos de mermelada, mantequilla y miel esperaban para ser servidos en los platos de los Higurashi. -No es un desayuno convencionalmente japonés… pero es mi favorito -.

El desayuno transcurrió muy similar a como había sido la noche anterior. La conversación había sido dominada principalmente por Kaito quien tenía comiendo de su mano a su familia; los tenía fascinados, como si los hubiera hechizado. ¿Por qué ella no estaba bajo ese efecto? El muchacho se veía bastante agradable; su personalidad era relajada y además, hacía reír a todos. No sólo era eso, también era muy apuesto y se vestía muy bien. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un joven decente y de buenos sentimientos pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué no lograba sentirse del todo en sincronía con como se sentían su abuelo, madre y hermano?

-Kagome – la voz del chico la llamó. En ese momento la joven había estado distraída, ajena a sus alrededores y sólo atenta a sus propios pensamientos. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kaito y con una sonrisa cordial, no totalmente genuina, responder.

-Dime -

-Tu abuelo estuvo contándome sobre las construcciones que rodean la casa, tanto el templo de oración, el cobertizo donde se guardan los talismanes, inciensos y demás, y también la bodega. Estaba preguntándome si pudieras mostrarme algunas cosas -.

El chico había pedido bien pero aquello le había parecido raro, miró a su abuelo para confirmar mientras su madre recogía los platos de la mesa y su hermano le ayudaba.

-Mi espalda hija… He andado un poco adolorido y ahora sólo quiero descansar. ¿Podrías? -.

No podía decir que no. Sonrió derrotada, aceptando aquello de inmediato. Se puso de pie y el muchacho hizo igual. Caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa para dirigirse primero al cobertizo en donde se guardaban todos los artefactos de uso diario en el templo. Las construcciones eran pequeñas y bastante austeras; la madera estaba gastada ya y las bisagras crujían al moverse. Kagome le explicó respecto a todo lo que había ahí, desde los talismanes personalizados hasta los llaveros que poseían el símbolo de la familia: la Perla de Shikón. Kaito parecía no estar especialmente atento a algo en específico por lo que la explicación fue breve y sin ningún contratiempo. De igual forma fueron al templo de oración hasta que al final, dieron a la bodega. Kagome no había entrado en aquél sitio desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, siempre que se acercaba sentía una presión en el pecho que la ahuyentaba de ahí, sin embargo, debía de quebrar su exilio del sitio para hacerle el favor a su abuelo y así concluír con el mini tour para el aprendiz.

Tomó el llavero que poseía la llave maestra que abría todos los espacios; ese cobertizo llevaba muchos años cerrado. No había sabido por qué y no se había tomado el tiempo de preguntárselo pero ahora intuía que tal vez su abuelo estaba ya muy cansado para hacerse cargo del sitio. Abrió la puerta y el crujido proveniente de la puerta le erizó los vellos de la piel a Kagome. El joven notó el repentino estrés en ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. -¿Estás bien? - preguntó sometiendo una risa de verla tan alebrestada por un simple ruido. Habría respondido de otra forma, molesta tal vez de verle solamente la burla en la cara pero el lugar tenía un poder tal en ella que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia.

El lugar, como era de esperarse, no estaba bien alumbrado. Extendió la mano en la pared en busca de un interruptor pero no funcionaba. En seguida, el espacio se iluminó un poco gracias a la linterna del celular de Kaito. El pozo que se hallaba en el nivel inferior estuvo más a la vista. Rodeado de telarañas y polvo parecía un elemento sacado de una película de terror.

-Bueno, supongo que lo que hay que hacer aquí es limpiar – comentó el chico sin preocupación alguna. -Instalar un foco no estaría mal… pero habrá que revisar las instalaciones eléctricas… ojalá no se hayan echado a perder por la humedad -. A ese punto, Kaito hablaba solo. Kagome, por alguna razón, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. El chico no notó esto de inmediato, estaba más ocupado inspeccionado el sitio con ayuda de su teléfono que no se dio cuenta hasta que la joven ya se encontrara a pocos metros del pozo.

Pasó los dedos por la madera; estaba hinchada y llena de tierra. No quería mirar al interior; la penumbra la hacía sentir nerviosa pero… por alguna razón había una voz en su cabeza tentándola a mirar. Estando a punto de asomarse fue interrumpida por su acompañante quien estaba vez la tomó del antebrazo. Kagome se giró de inmediato consternada pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que estaba ya casi por caer al interior del pozo. ¿Se había desvanecido? ¿Perdido el conocimiento? Estaba segura que no había pasado de pasar sus manos por la madera pero entonces, ¿por qué de pronto le llegó a la cabeza la oscuridad absoluta, como si hubiera estado a punto de caer?

-No creo que sea buena idea echarse un chapuzón -parecía que bromeaba pero el tono del chico era serio, casi sombrío. Aún la sostenía del brazo como si estuviera preocupado de que fuera a dejarse caer si la soltaba. Alzó ligeramente el cuello para ver hacia abajo pero no podía verse absolutamente nada. -Kagome… ¿qué sucede? -.

Se llevó una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos para pensar. Kaito la soltó aún conservando cautela de que no fuera a caerse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto el pozo parecía estarla llamando? -Discúlpame, este lugar siempre me ha hecho sentir extraña -. No pudo explicar más porque no estaba totalmente segura de qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Volvió a apoyar las manos sobre el borde del pozo lo cual hizo que Kaito se acercara más, anticipando que fuera a ocurrir lo mismo. -No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar – le aseguró mientras se atrevía a asomarse, esta vez apropiándose de ese impulso que sentía en la base de la nuca.

Casi podía escuchar un eco, una voz lejana…

-Tu abuelo me comentaba que eres escéptica – dijo de pronto mientras se sentaba sobre el borde del pozo. La madera crujió pero aún era lo suficientemente firme para aguantar su peso. -Me sorprende verte así… Vaya… algo racional no provocaría este tipo de reacción a menos claro que estuvieras a punto de desmayarte hace rato, de ser así, no creo que sea buena idea que te apoyes aquí -. Al terminar de decir esto la empujó suavemente con su dedo índice que se apoyó sobre la frente de la joven.

Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás. Deseaba mentir y decirle que era precisamente eso, que se había mareado y que por segundos había perdido el conocimiento pero… no se sentía mal, no había sido ese tipo de… desvanecimiento. -Creo que… lo mejor es que salga de aquí… Ya no me necesitas, ¿cierto? -. Kaito movió la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente. -Bien, entonces, mejor regreso a la casa -.

Sentía un hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Había sido como si el pozo tuviera la voluntad de hacerla que se asomara. Un llamado. No. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, tallándose mientras iba de regreso hacia la casa. Al entrar, la familia no reparó en su palidez puesto que rápidamente subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. No pasaron muchos minutos y Kaito volvió a la casa. Buscó con la mirada a Kagome pero no la veía por ningún lado. Se dirigió a la sala donde el hermano menor de la chica veía televisión. Souta era ya un chico de secundaria pero aún era fácil de impresionar por lo que el aprendiz disfrutaba de contarle sus historias particularmente a él.

Al entrar en la sala, el más joven se entusiasmo de estar en su compañía, tanto que dejó el programa de televisión para darle atención al mayor. -¿Ya te mostró mi hermana todo? -. Esperaba escuchar su opinión; tal vez él podía darle un tinte interesante a los rincones más viejos del Templo Higurashi.

-Lo necesario – se sentó sobre el sofá, dejando caer su cuerpo con cierta pesadez. Se veía preocupado y esto no le pasó desapercibido al adolescente.

-¿Te dio problemas Kagome? -.

La pregunta le cayó a Kaito de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y sus cejas manifestaban ese desconcierto que era tan genuino. Comenzó a reír. -No, para nada. Sólo estoy curioso. ¿Sabes algo del pozo del cobertizo? -.

-No es nada en especial; el abuelo nos ha contado varias historias pero nada que sea creíble – se encogió de hombros.

Kaito, consciente de la admiración del muchacho, cambió su actitud. Volvió a mostrarse energético como le había conocido y le dio un pequeño golpe con el puño a Souta. -Vamos. Yo les he contado muchas historias; cuéntame algo por muy descabellado que sea -.

El carisma del joven había funcionado con el menor a quien se le iluminó el rostro. Se acomodó, cruzando sus piernas para sostener sus tobillos con sus manos. -El abuelo dice que el pozo era usado hace cientos de años como un depósito de demonios derrotados -.

Esta información provocó que Kaito alzar una de sus cejas con asombro. -¿Ah sí? Curioso. Suponiendo que sea cierto entonces el lugar posee una gran fuerza espiritual -. Aquello lo había dicho con seriedad, mucha.

-Supongo… pero aunque así fuera, el abuelo tiene el lugar repleto de pergaminos -. Souta presionó sus labios al decir esto para no burlarse del muchacho. ¿Realmente creía en eso?

Eventualmente el tema cambió y la atención de ambos se centró en el programa de televisión que el adolescente estaba viendo antes de la llegada del aprendiz. El tema no volvió a tocarse durante el transcurso de la tarde. Por otro lado, Kagome había optado por el encierro todo el día. Deseaba distraerse, quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido y no había otra forma mas que haciéndolo con el estudio. Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente la tarde cayó; se vio obligada a prender la luz, de lo contrario, volvería a toparse con una oscuridad casi absoluta. Aquello le causó escalofríos.

Realizó una pausa de su lectura para tallarse los ojos y pensar… pensar más en lo ocurrido. El sonido de la puerta la hizo alzar la cabeza; alguien llamaba. -¿Quién? -. Del otro lado escuchó la voz del aprendiz preguntando si podía pasar. Respiró pesado antes de pararse a abrir la puerta sólo lo suficiente para darle cara al chico. -¿Qué pasa? - preguntó en un tono educado más no totalmente amigable. Estaba confundida y extremadamente sobrecogida por lo ocurrido a eso había que agregarle que aún no estaba totalmente segura si el chico le agradaba o no.

Kaito le sonrió despreocupado como si lo ocurrido por la tarde no hubiera pasado. Llevaba en la mano un bote de plástico con una bebida verde. -Preparé un poco de té frío, ¿quieres? -.

Kagome intercalaba la mirada de las manos del muchacho a su rostro hasta que al fin extendió su mano para recibir la bebida. -Está bien. Gracias -. Teniendo el bote en sus manos estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el pie del muchacho lo impidió. Esta vez en el rostro de la chica había enojo. -Pero que… -.

-Disculpa – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la puerta, abriéndola un poco más para sacar su pie. No parecía haber hostilidad de su parte ni una fuerza que pareciera atentar en contra de Kagome, sólo parecía querer hablar. -Sólo quería preguntarte algo, sobre lo de hace rato -. En seguida el gesto alegre del muchacho se borró, tornándose sombrío en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa? - podía percibirse hastío en su voz mas esta vez, no hizo por cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Dime… Estando en el cobertizo, sentiste… ¿algo extraño? ¿diferente? -

Kagome bajó los brazos que habían estado cruzados por un momento. Su rostro se relajó.

El chico bajó la cabeza y asintió con un gesto seguro. -Lo tomaré como un sí… Entonces… ¿sentiste como si algo o alguien te llamara? -. Levantó la mirada para clavarse con la de Kagome; le sonrió. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta. -Al ver tu cara entonces, me imagino que sí también-.

Por instantes en el rostro de la jovencita podía verse confusión y un ligero tinte de temor pero al escuchar la seguridad con la que Kaito solo respondía a sus propias preguntas se obligó a mantener mayor compostura. -Aunque así haya sido, eso no significa nada. Los miedos son irracionales… - insistió. Se sacudió el pensamiento. Por muy acertado que estuviera el chico eso no hacía real ninguno de sus miedos, eso sólo le hizo sentir que era todavía más absurdo de lo que pensó en su cabeza. Kaito por su parte no le quitaba la vista de encima, tenía un gesto suspicaz, como si quisiera decirle algo, por supuesto esto no le pasó desapercibido a la joven quien no perdió el tiempo y preguntó ya rendida ante la duda. -Ya por favor, se ve que tienes algo que decirme -. Para este punto abrió más la puerta y en un lenguaje tácito le dio permiso de entrar a su habitación. Caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio donde tomó asiento, el chico la siguió sintiéndose con la libertad de sentarse sobre su cama.

-Tienes buena intuición pero no creo que sea nada que quieras escuchar -. Se cruzó de brazos esperando la reacción de la mujer frente a él quien abría la botella de plástico para dar un trago al té. Con la boca sobre el plástico sólo pudo enviarle una mirada molesta; sus ojos se entrecerraban mostrándole lo fastidiada que estaba empezando a sentirse. -¿Oh sí? -.

Dejó la botella sobre el escritorio con cierta brusquedad lo cual causó que algunas gotas del líquido salieran, mojando un poco la superficie de la madera. -No sé qué juego quieres jugar conmigo Kaito, pero no estoy para eso, por favor, déjame sola que tengo que estudiar -.

El chico rió por lo bajo antes de pararse de la cama; era claro que las acciones de Kagome contradecían lo que acababa de decirle. El interés prácticamente le transpiraba a la jovencita por la forma en que le dio oportunidad de entrar a su habitación y hablar. Tal vez lo haría en otro momento. Sin decir más se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Estando nuevamente sola, la joven volvió a su lectura, incapaz de poder concentrarse durante las próximas horas. En su mente la duda daba vueltas, le carcomía la curiosidad.

La tarde se convirtió en noche en menos de lo que esperaba. Miró el reloj de su teléfono, casi marcaban las doce de la noche… Lo peor es que aún no tenía sueño. Salió de su cuarto para ir hacia la cocina, servirse un poco de agua y tomar alguna fruta. La casa estaba oscura como era de esperarse, todos madrugaban para los servicios del templo que comenzaban más temprano los fines de semana. Había un silencio que la calmaba, sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la madera vieja al crujir, las hojas de los árboles acariciando los cristales de las ventanas y el viento que repentinamente cobraba fuerzas. De pronto, otro ruido. Un golpe, después otro y otro hasta que el ruido se hizo insistente, seguía un patrón. Era el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse; venia de afuera. Sintió un escalofrío de pronto; no quería salir pero debía… tal vez si era alguno de los cobertizos del templo de oración, podrían meterse los mapaches y esos tenían la maña de robarse las ofrendas; no se la acabaría con su abuelo y por mucho que Kaito la hubiera disgustado esa tarde, no deseaba dejarle caer ese problema sobre sus hombros.

Salió de la casa hacia la explanada para averiguar en dónde era que se encontraba la puerta abierta. "Que no sea el cobertizo del pozo" pensó. Pero como usualmente funcionan las leyes de la contradicción y el caos, era precisamente de ahí que provenía el ruido. El escalofrío que sintió dentro de la casa se arrastró por toda su espalda. La puerta vieja abriéndose y cerrándose era una invitación casi espectral para entrar al cobertizo. Por un instante se quedó helada mientras ésta se cerraba un par de veces; el ruido yéndose con el viento que de pronto se había tornado más agresivo y vocal. Su garganta estaba seca y podía sentir unas gotas de sudor frío recorrerle la frente y la espalda. ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo ese lugar? Era ya una adulta. Tomó valor y caminó firme hacia el cobertizo hasta tocar la madera de la puerta con sus manos. El viento intentó retar el tacto pero Kagome pudo vencerlo. La puerta se quedó entreabierta por un instante por suficiente tiempo como para que la joven notara un brillo extraño en el interior del lugar. "No entres" pero como toda historia, la contradicción se apoderó de ella y su cuerpo desobedeció a lo que sus pensamientos le pedían con tanta insistencia que no hiciera: entró y con ese primer paso su vida cambiaría por completo.


	3. Capítulo 3

El brillo era tenue; muy débil pero no parecía un intento de su mente por hacerle ningún truco. Sus pasos eran inseguros que por su lentitud la madera crujía bajo sus pies, como si se quejara, como si tuviera vida propia. Se sacudió el miedo puesto que estaba más curiosa por ese resplandor que provenía del interior del pozo. ¿Se le habría caído algo a alguien? Tal vez algún teléfono de algún visitante pero… ¿entonces porque no lo había visto más temprano? Nuevamente llegó hasta el borde y se apoyó. Respiró profundo antes de asomarse en su interior; sentía un hueco en el estómago, tenía miedo de encontrarse algo o alguien en el fondo y pegarse el susto de su vida, del cual claro, no escaparía pero sería por razones completamente diferentes. Sus ojos le mostraron la oscuridad del pozo quebrada por un minúsculo punto brillante; era como si flotara en medio de un mar de penumbras. ¿Qué era?

Para su sorpresa ese pequeño punto fue haciéndose más grande, como si fuera acercándose a ella. Por unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente, esperando a ver qué ocurría pero luego de ver cómo el tamaño del brillo iba creciéndose hasta que iluminó su rostro fue que se hizo hacia atrás. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no respondían, estaba paralizada y además, parecía que una fuerza estaba empujándola más cerca al pozo. No supo cuándo ni en qué momento pero su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia la luz; de pronto estuvo rodeada de ese resplandor que la cegó por un momento. Podía sentir sus pies desprenderse del suelo y su cuerpo estar suspendido en el aire. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? Comenzó a llamar a su familia tan fuerte como pudo pero su voz no parecía resonar, se quedaba cerca de ella sin extenderse hacia la distancia. -No… -.

Pasaron varios minutos, horas quizá. Era extraña la experiencia y no podía ni siquiera concentrarse lo suficiente para intentar buscar una explicación. De pronto, tan rápido como todo ocurrió, volvió la oscuridad y sus pies volvieron a plantarse sobre el suelo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y sintió la humedad de la tierra sobre su piel. No podía ver mucho, sólo un poco de la luz que venía de la boca del pozo. Palpó sus alrededores y en efecto, no había más que tierra y algo de agua. Se levantó sintiendo sus piernas torpes por el miedo más que por otra cosa. ¿Cómo es que no se había roto algo al caer al fondo? No… ¿cómo es que cayó? Todo había sido tan confuso y abstracto que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de sólo intentar poner las piezas del rompecabeza juntas.

Buscó la escalera que se hallaba colgada en el pozo pero en las cuatro estrechas paredes no la sintió; no estaba. Alumbró con su teléfono pero sólo habían enredaderas colgando de los ladrillos. Sintió una sensación helada en el vientre y el miedo se hizo todavía más dominante. Un sentimiento comenzó a sobrecogerla; la desolación. Volvió a llamar a su familia pero no hubo respuesta sin embargo, esta vez, su voz resonó entre los muros húmedos del pozo. Alzó la mirada sólo para toparse con un cielo estrellado, aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido, no podía ser. Deseaba echarse a llorar pero no había tiempo para ello; aunque se tratara de un mal sueño debía salir de ahí y la única forma era tomando las enredaderas y treparlas.

Después de unos minutos de batallar, al fin su cabeza salió del pozo. Al encontrarse con la profundidad del bosque y nada más, sintió que iba a desmayarse. Salió al fin echándose al suelo sin tener de momento la fortaleza para comprender la situación, necesitaba estar sentada. ¿En dónde estaba? No podía ver su casa por ningún lado… ni los edificios, ni sus luces… nada. Todo indicio de civilización había desaparecido de alguna manera. ¡Por supuesto que era un sueño!

Se levantó; mientras el sueño transcurriera no había de otra más que llegar al fondo de todo, ¿no? Caminó con cierta cautela, torpe, mirando por encima de su hombro sintiendo de pronto la paranoia de estar siendo observada y no se equivocaba. Alguien la había visto.

-¡Hey! - una voz, la voz de un hombre la llamó.

Sintió el cuerpo helársele, no se movió. No veía de dónde estaban llamándola, seguramente que se encontraban detrás de ella. No pensó en huir puesto que estaba convencida de que estaba soñando por lo que se dio la indulgencia de darse la vuelta y responder a quien estaba llamándola. -¿Sí? -. Tragó saliva.

De las sombras de los árboles apareció un hombre de cabellos blancos y vestimentas rojas. Su cabello se encontraba recogido haciendo de sus facciones más severas en la oscuridad. Sus pobladas y oscuras secas se encajaban enfocándose en el rostro de la mujer que se hallaba casi temblando frente a él. Acortó la distancia dando unos pasos hacia ella mientras aspiraba ruidosamente por la nariz; parecía estar oliendo el aire a su alrededor lo cual le pareció muy extraño y algo grosero a Kagome. -No te había visto antes – repuso caminando alrededor de ella inspeccionando con detalle las ropas que llevaba puesta que a diferencia de las de él, eran… muy diferentes. Su atención se centró especialmente en el bolsillo trasero de ella, un artefacto extraño sobresalía; era el celular de ella pero eso no había manera de que él lo supiera, o al menos no dentro de los próximos quinientos años. Sin permiso extendió la mano para tomarlo y inspeccionarlo de cerca, eso sobresaltó a Kagome.

-No puedes hacer eso así tan a la ligera – exclamó molesta pero al hombre parecía no importarle, incluso parecía que no la había escuchado o había decidido ignorarla.

El hombre veía su reflejo en el cristal negro más nítido de lo que había visto jamás. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás incrédulo puesto que no comprendía la función del objeto; se lo devolvió sin más reservas.

-Gracias – murmuró.

El aspecto del desconocido era extraño; su rostro el de un ser humano pero claramente podía darse cuenta que no se trataba de un ser humano. Unas orejas picudas y a simple vista suaves destacaban de su cabeza… Orejas de perro específicamente. Kagome volvió a echar un vistazo a sus alrededores pero no había señal de lo que ella conocía como Tokio por ningún sitio.

Por un momento estuvo ignorante al hecho de que seguía siendo observada pero para ese punto, la hostilidad del tipo se había reducido a un mero hastío que parecía formar parte de él como algo muy natural. Cruzado de brazos parecía esperar a que la mujer dijera algo, pero se vio en la necesidad de romper el silencio. -¿Estás perdida, verdad? -. Podía darse cuenta por la forma en que insistentemente la chica miraba a todos lados y en su gesto confundido, claro, eso sin considerar las prendas tan particulares que llevaba puestas para ojos suyos. -Puedes venir conmigo; no es buena idea que estés sola en el bosque a estas horas -. Aunque su tono no era del todo amigable, Kagome pudo darse cuenta que había una amabilidad que no tan fácilmente salía a flote. Comenzaba a preguntarse a qué hora despertaría.

No esperó a respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque; sin pensarlo, ella lo siguió. No sabía dónde estaba y el sueño no parecía estar ni cercano a acabar así que no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Por varios minutos los árboles hacían ver del camino uno eterno que parecía repetirse y repetirse. Kagome sentía cada piedra y raíz debajo de sus zapatos; sintió algo de cansancio. Por fin lo cargado del paisaje comenzó a reducirse y en lugar de troncos y ramas hubo mayor claridad. Un campo amplio sobre el cual habían algunas decenas de chozas y plantíos a unos kilómetros de ahí. La luna brillaba proporcionando una luz natural que aunque no era del todo reveladora, mostraba lo suficiente para tantear un nuevo terreno. El lugar se veía tan rural y austero a los ojos de Kagome; ¿a dónde había ido todo? El único símbolo que le recordaba a casa era el arco tori a la entrada de la aldea pero nada más; era como si hubiera viajado al pasado.

Entraron por fin a una choza pequeña; estaba oscuro por lo que el hombre se acercó hacia el centro donde había una pequeña fogata de piedra y la encendió, iluminando el espacio y así revelando los secretos de la morada. Al fondo una figura se encontraba cubierta por sábanas claras; estaba dándoles la espalda pero Kagome asumió que se trataba de una mujer. Estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, no se atrevía a dar más pasos puesto que el tipo no le había dicho que podía hacerlo y aún estaba dándole la espalda. -Puedes dormir aquí por esta noche – dijo en voz baja antes de girarse para verla. El gesto de enfado que había estado en el rostro del hombre se fue dejando asombro. Dio unos pasos hacia ella con la boca abierta y la mirada suavizada. -Te pareces a ella – murmuró antes de poner ambas manos sobre las mejillas ajenas.

Sintió un tirón en el vientre mas no pudo separarse porque algo en su corazón le decía que debía permitirle aquél tacto. ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablaba? Los ojos del extraño se movían por cada detalle del rostro que tenía enfrente, desesperados, confundidos y hasta cierto punto con una ternura muy particular. ¿Por qué? Sus manos se sentían firmes y podía percibir lo áspero de su piel; parecía ser alguien con una vida ya extensa y llena de trabajo y aunque su rostro era joven, había algo en su mirada que dejaba asomar más de lo que pudieran vivirse en pocos años.

Al fin dejó de tocarla y se sentó frente al fuego; extendió la mano llamándola para que se sentara a su lado. Dudosa caminó hasta él tomando asiento al lado opuesto, frente a él pero divididos por la fogata. Se sentía nerviosa por la falta de contexto ante lo ocurrido, deseaba preguntar pero por alguna razón sentía que no le correspondía. Fue el muchacho quien habló y como si pudiera leer la mente de ella, comenzó a responder a sus preguntas sin que se lo hubiera pedido.

-A ella, te pareces a ella – dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro se giraba hacia la mujer al fondo de la choza. Sus cabellos grises se hallaban extendidos sobre el suelo pero por ello. -Hace años que no veía su rostro… vaya, como el que tienes tú ahora – frunció el ceño. Nuevamente su gesto se tornó tenso. -¿Quién eres? - había cierta desconfianza en su tono de voz y en la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras la observaba.

Kagome volvió a mirar a la mujer… entonces era una anciana ya… Una humana como ella. Sus ojos regresaron sobre los ámbar del hombre; afligidos, como si hubiera recibido las peores noticias. -Mi nombre es Kagome… llegué aquí por accidente -. Era un sueño… ¿cierto? ¿Entonces por qué estaba sintiéndolo tan real?

-InuYasha – contestó él. -No perteneces aquí, no a esta era – entrecerró los ojos mostrándose suspicaz.

No esperaba escuchar eso, claro, eso era obvio pero parecía que el hombre lo decía con mucha naturalidad, como si fuera algo de todos los días… Comenzaba a convencerse cada vez más de que estaba despierta. -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que lo dices así tan… casual? -.

-Alguien alguna vez me contó sobre un hombre que entraba y salía de ese mismo pozo -.

No había mentira en sus palabras, podía escuchar la verdad en su voz. Suspiró, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba ocurriendo. No… no estaba soñando. Todo era tan real; la madera sobre la que estaba sentada, el fuego que comenzaba a calentarle las piernas, las palomillas revoloteando alrededor de la luz y el aliento de los que se hallaban bajo ese techo; todo era cierto. -¿Qué hago aquí? - pronunció en voz baja. La pregunta era más para sí misma que para InuYasha quien sólo podía observarla, perdido en su rostro; en un eco de un pasado que había ocurrido apenas en un pestañeo. -Entonces si entro al pozo… podré regresar a mi casa – tenía la mirada perdida en las pequeñas chispas de fuego que se ondeaban en el aire. No comprendía cómo es que todo eso estaba pasando; sería algo que pensaría con detenimiento una vez que pudiera volver.

-Supongo – el hanyou se encogió de hombros. Realmente era ignorante sobre si eso era cierto o no. Esa historia la había escuchado hace ya mucho tiempo y ni siquiera había sido testigo como para asegurarle a Kagome que había una manera de volver. -Pero podrás averiguarlo mañana… No es buena idea que estés afuera a estas horas; los aldeanos han visto algunos demonios salvajes por la noche; será mejor que duermas y mañana compruebes tus… teorías -.

El fuego crujía como si quisiera hablarles; Kagome sólo mantenía la mirada fija en sus colores y su luz. Estaba sobrecogida por la situación sin saber exactamente qué pensar o qué decir. Se llevó los dedos a la piel de su antebrazo y pellizcó como típicamente solía hacerse en la televisión cuando alguien quería despertar de un sueño. No sabía si eso en realidad funcionaba pero después del pellizco seguía ahí. Al realizarse en esa situación, comenzó a sentir un hueco en el estómago; estaba entonces frente a un demonio, una criatura del folclor… y así como él seguramente que habían más. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, de pronto sintió la lejanía de no estar en casa.

O

El sueño tardó en llegarle por lo que la noche no fue una de las mejores. Había dormido sobre una tela tendida cerca del fuego y su espalda estaba quejándose por ello con un dolor molesto que no le permitió levantarse por un buen rato. Al fin se enderezó; la luz del día estaba ya llenando el espacio de la pequeña choza. El fuego se había apagado por lo que un suave olor a humo persistía siendo sólo un vago recuerdo. Frente a la fogata se encontraba la mujer que había estado recostada; se veía bastante mayor y había una fragilidad que despedía por medio de sus movimientos. Se encontraba deshojando varias hierbas por lo que el olor de las plantas se mezclaba en el ambiente. Parecía no haberla visto, lo cual era curioso puesto que estaban casi frente a frente.

-Ya despertaste – su voz fue serena, no rompió con la paz que podía casi respirarse en el lugar.

Kagome se incorporó con mejor postura, acercándose un poco hacia la mujer quien no levantaba el rostro para verla. -Sí, buenos días. Disculpe, ayer InuYasha me trajo aquí ya muy tarde; siento si el ruido la despertó o no la dejó dormir -.

La mujer no parecía molesta por la presencia de la joven pero había algo de por medio, como si hubiese una pared entre ambas que no debía cruzarse por algún motivo. Kagome podía percibirlo pero no podía ubicar su sentir en algo en específico, ¿sería tal vez porque aún no se veían totalmente de frente? La anciana parecía rehusarse a mirarla y no entendía por qué.

-Él dijo que te pareces a mí; lo escuché decírtelo anoche -.

Se aclaró la garganta; sí, eso había dicho pero también la había tomado de las mejillas de una forma que realmente la hizo sentir extraña; se sintió culpable por ello. -Sí, eso dijo… pero estoy segura que no es así… Tal vez el cansancio le hizo pensar eso -.

Las palabras de Kagome no parecían siquiera hacerle un roce a la anciana, al menos no parecía eso. Dejó los hierbajos sobre su regazo lentamente y comenzó a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos no la miraban no a ella, parecían enfocarse en otro punto lejano. -No puedo saber si es cierto, estos ojos han decidido abandonarme hace mucho tiempo pero… puedo sentirlo, percibir en tu espíritu que somos dos almas cortadas con el mismo filo -. Estiró la mano hacia ella como quien busca en la oscuridad.

Sin pensarlo Kagome tomó su mano.

Lo que sintió al sentir la piel ajena fue algo que en su vida había experimentado. Una calidez que le recorría el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que despertaba a su paso sus sentidos. Era una verdad que habitaba en el fondo de su corazón que había esperado al estímulo perfecto para alzarse y tomar posesión de ella. Sí… era cierto. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la misma alma en ella. Se soltó de pronto; aunque la sensación era extrañamente agradable y la hacía sentir plena no podía evitar sentir un cierto nivel de susto por eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Era demasiado, demasiado para poder siquiera comprender lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en un lugar extraño en un tiempo que no podía precisar aún cuándo era. De pronto era mucha información para poder procesarla y conciliarse con la idea de que algo totalmente ajeno a lo que siempre había creído estaba pasando. Era una realidad. Se puso de pie y salió de la choza sin decir nada. No pensó en que podía ser grosero hacerlo, no pensó en que dejaba atrás la hospitalidad que se le había otorgado; no pensó porque en ese momento su cabeza estaba saturada intentando comprender la situación. Sus pies la llevaron nuevamente al bosque, sin embargo, no al camino que daba al pozo. Entre tantos árboles era difícil distinguir un destino. Terminó caminando por horas sin saber que estaba cruzando territorios.

No esperaba en aquél momento que encontraría a otro ser que sería el punto determinante para creerse en la realidad que estaba viviendo. Entre los arbustos podía ver una figura, parecía estar agachada pero no podía hacer mucho sobre su silueta. Parecía un animal, su pelaje blanco sobresalía entre el verdor de las hojas. Estaba insegura si debía acercarse o no ya que podía tratarse de un depredador pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para ir en dirección opuesta, el misterio que rodeaba aquél pelaje claro se reveló ante ella.

La presencia de aquél ser, un hombre de cabellos largos y claros que capturaban los rayos del sol. Una visión distinta, ajena al mundo real. Su rostro enmarcado por facciones fuera de lo convencional, con una belleza que no había visto en nadie nunca. Al rededor de su boca algunas manchas de sangre quebraban con la pureza de su semblante. Pero por muy hermosa que aquella visión fuera, despedía peligro. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; estaba sin palabras. Él ya la había visto y sus ojos no se le despegaban ni por un instante; era como si no tuviera necesidad de parpadear. Entonces recordó la advertencia de InuYasha sobre los demonios salvajes… ¿sería él uno de ellos? No lo parecía pero esa percepción cambiaría en poco tiempo.

Sin poder caer en cuenta de los movimientos ajenos, el demonio estaba ya a una corta distancia de ella. Se veía molesto. Le miró apenas por encima con cierto desprecio. Kagome tembló; podía percibir el peligro… era una sensación nueva como lo que había sentido al tocar a la mujer en la choza sólo que este no era un sentir agradable. Su cuerpo se sentía oprimido por algo turbio; no podía explicarlo sólo sabía que debía alejarse. -Lo siento, ya me iba – murmuró desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, buscando una manera de zafarse de la situación.

El hombre tensó las manos; las palabras de la humana eran insignificantes para él. Había traspasado terreno, había ido demasiado lejos. Ningún humano se atrevía a deambular por esas áreas. Tomó la muñeca de la mujer, estaba dispuesto a castigarla por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, al primer tacto la soltó, como si su piel quemara. Su rostro mostró molestia, rabia y también confusión. Kagome se hizo hacia atrás, acorralándose al tronco de un árbol sin posibilidad de escapar con tanta facilidad. Podía ver en el gesto del youkai que estaba más perturbado que antes. Cubierta bajo la sombra del hombre, esperó con los ojos cerrados a que lo peor ocurriera pero su salvación se confirmó con una voz conocida.

-¡KAGOME! -

Era la voz de InuYasha. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver detrás del youkai que estaba aterrorizándola al hombre que había conocido la noche anterior, acompañado de la anciana. Ambos llevaban sus respectivas armas, el mitad demonio una espada gigantesca que parecía muy pesada para su cuerpo y ella, un arco preparado con una flecha. Tragó saliva; nerviosa asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro del demonio quien al llamado del otro se giró con brusquedad.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? - gruñó.

InuYasha tenía un gesto feroz pero se veía nervioso por otro lado la anciana se veía tranquila y decidida a usar su arco de ser necesario. Por un breve instante Kagome se preguntaba cómo es que lo usaría a falta de su vista pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. En el momento que vio oportuno corrió hacia ellos, colocándose de lado de la mujer.

-Vine por ella -

-Sabes que traspasó límites… están traspasando límites. Tú y tus humanas -. La mandíbula del demonio se tensó haciendo de su aspecto aún más hostil. Esa belleza que despedía era confusa con los gestos que intimidaban y causaban tanto miedo a la mujer.

-Ya nos íbamos Sesshomaru; nadie ha cruzado estos territorios en años y ella no es de por aquí. Mejor regresa a tu comida que está enfriándose -.

A simple vista, Kagome pudo notar similitudes entre los rostros de los youkais, de igual forma podía ver que parecían conocerse de hace tiempo. ¿Serían familiares? Eso parecía. Seguía sintiendo peligro, podía percibir en el aire esa tensión, esa sed por pelea. Notó también que al demonio cuyo nombre parecía ser Sesshomaru le hacía falta un brazo, entre otras características que no había tenido tiempo de apreciar con más detalle.

Parecía que todo terminaría pero el youkai sorprendió con un ataque repentino. De sus garras unos destellos salieron, destellos que terminaron por caer al suelo quemando lo que hubiese debajo. No era luz… era algo, como una sustancia que por sus características parecía ser venenosa. La anciana preparó su arco el cual disparó con destreza hacia Sesshomaru. La flecha pasó cerca de su cabeza, apenas y se llevó algunos cabellos consigo. Esto sólo logro convertirla en un tiro al blanco y en un parpadeo, el youkai ya estaba atacando a la mujer, propinándole un zarpazo en el brazo que causó que cayera al suelo.

-¡KIKYO! - chilló InuYasha quien no pudo interceptar al golpe a tiempo. Corrió hacia ellos. Con un movimiento de su espada pretendía terminar con Sesshomaru pero éste fue veloz y logró detener el ataque al desenfundar una de sus espadas con una velocidad certera.

Kagome aprovechó para correr hacia la mujer quien sostenía su brazo con firmeza. Podía vérsele el dolor en la cara. El arco estaba tirado a unos centímetros de ella, parecía intacto… pero no habría manera de que pudiera usarlo ya; estaba muy herida, la sangre se desbordaba ya entre su hakama.

-No tengo la misma puntería de antes… dime… ¿pudiste ver un resplandor en la flecha? - preguntó con dificultad.

Entre los ruidos del metal chocando y los gritos de los demonios luchando, Kagome intentó concentrarse para recordar y así poder responder. -Era un brillo suave; sí -.

Kikyo cerró los ojos y suspiró con profundidad. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. -Los estoy perdiendo… - susurró. -Kagome, toma mi arco -. La joven obedeció mas no sabía lo que pretendía la anciana pidiéndole esto. -Dispara si es necesario -.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron más que de costumbre. -Pero, yo jamás he usado uno – exclamó. Estaba nerviosa; la responsabilidad de que la vida de otros dependiera de ella era sobrecogedor y más aún a costa de un arma que en su vida había tenido en sus manos. Pero entendía que sin ese arco era totalmente inútil e indefensa. Colocó la flecha a como ella creyó era lo correcto y jaló, tensando la cuerda del arco.

-Concéntrate, sólo piensa a dónde quieres apuntar -.

Kagome obedeció; muy a pesar de los ruidos y la tensión que la rodeaba, logró enfocarse a un punto. En su mirada capturaba los movimientos de Sesshomaru e InuYasha, pero especialmente del primero. Debía ser precisa, sin embargo, no deseaba darle. Apuntó hacia su brazo, al que estaba incompleto. Disparó la flecha que logró rozar la piel y rasgar la tela. -A la próxima no fallaré -.

El roce de la flecha no fue lo que sorprendió al youkai sino la energía que la rodeaba. Sintió un ligero malestar al sentirlo tan cerca; era una flecha purificadora. No se había acercado a la intensidad que poseía la de la anciana ni por un poco. La primera que le rozó apenas e hizo cosquillas pero esta de haberse clavado en su piel lo habría matado en pocos días por la energía tan pura que emanaba. Se detuvo.

InuYasha esperaba aún con la espada entre sus manos temiendo que fuera simplemente una estrategia para distraerlo, sin embargo, al verlo dar la espalda y caminar en dirección opuesta fue que se convenció de que Sesshomaru ya no tenía intenciones de pelear. Entonces sin más retraso, corrió hacia Kikyo. Su brazo estaba ya muy ensangrentado; la sostuvo en un abrazo, pegándola a su pecho. Le pidió perdón en voz muy baja pero Kagome pudo escuchar. Los miró por un momento pero después sus ojos se desviaron a la figura del youkai que iba perdiéndose entre las sombras del bosque.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aún sentía el palpitar de su corazón agitado por lo ocurrido. Era un conjunto de pensamientos los que aquejaban su mente; entre la experiencia tan particular y surreal de encontrarse en lo que parecía era otra dimensión, haber atestiguado el ataque de un ser sobrenatural y la trágica posibilidad de presenciar una muerte ese día estaba de más decir que Kagome se sentía sumamente abrumada. En el camino de regreso, los aldeanos del pueblo se percataron de que algo le había ocurrido a Kikyo quien fungía como la protectora de esas tierras. Desesperados, rodeaban la cabaña sobre sus rodillas extendiéndole rezos a los Dioses para que mantuvieran con vida a la mujer.

La joven estaba confundida, perdida en una confusa experiencia sin poder cobrar cordura. Fue quizá el tacto de InuYasha al colocar un trapo húmedo en una de sus manos lo que la ayudó a brindarse algo de paz. -Ayúdame – dijo con un tono seco y sombrío.

La anciana se encontraba tendida sobre el piso con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido por el dolor. Estaba consciente. La sangre brotaba de la herida a montones… Sino hacían algo… pronto la perderían. "Pinchó una vena" pensó Kagome pero no era ni siquiera docta en anatomía como para estar totalmente segura. Siguió las instrucciones del mitad bestia, presionando la herida mientras éste envolvía el brazo de la mujer con varias vendas. Kikyo se quejó suavemente. -No debiste haberte ido así – recalcó molesto con la mandíbula tensa intentando contener la furia.

Sin embargo, la anciana sonrió apenas teniendo fuerzas para que una ronca risa saliera entre quejidos. -Basta InuYasha… esto tarde que temprano debía suceder -. Kagome dejó la vergüenza nuevamente por la confusión. ¿A qué se refería?… ¿A la inevitable desgracia de toparse con un violento demonio…? ¿O precisamente a su descuido que terminaría por desencadenar esto? No sabía. Las manos le temblaban pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse entera y no ser un estorbo.

De pronto las manos de la chica empezaron a dejar escapar un brillo y una calidez que provocó que InuYasha de inmediato se alejara. Al tener contacto con Kikyo esa energía se transportaba hacia él y era dolorosa… Conocía perfectamente ese calor. -...¿Tú? -. Eran los poderes de Kikyo… con menos fuerza pero poseían la misma esencia. -Kikyo… ¿qué está pasando? -

Kagome apartó sus manos, llevándolas frente a su rostro para mirarlas. Debía cerciorarse de que lo que había ocurrido había sido sólo una alucinación… Una alucinación compartida… Eso debía ser. Por la histeria del ataque era seguro que todos estaban experimentando síntomas de histeria colectiva… Sí… Pero su escepticismo no pudo ser por mucho más tiempo. Las palabras de Kikyo llenaron de duda y miedo su corazón.

-Somos una misma alma, InuYasha… Ella y yo – murmuró. Dejó escapar un débil suspiro. -Estoy por ver los últimos rayos de Sol -.

-Estás delirando – replicó el hanyou en un tono alterado.

Pero no era así. Todo indicaba que el tiempo de la sacerdotisa estaba por terminar. Ya lo veía venir… Desde hace varios años había sentido cómo su esencia estaba apagándose especialmente sus poderes. Había optado por no decirle nada a InuYasha muy a pesar de que el entendimiento al que habían llegado era el de aceptar el poco tiempo que tendrían juntos… Kikyo sabía que el hanyou era de naturaleza caprichosa y buscaría maneras de pelear hasta con la propia muerte a falta de aceptación por su partida.

Por su parte a Kagome le costaba trabajo creerse todo aquello. No era mentira que habia experimentado una extraña sensación al tener contacto con Kikyo y que… estar en aquél lugar debía ser suficiente para cambiar la percepción de la chica ante todo lo que creía conocer… Pero aún así se aferraba a su escepticismo; era quizá una manera de poder tener control sobre algo considerando que todo a su alrededor parecía que estaba yéndose en picada.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome quien al sentir la mirada sobre ella respondió, conectando los ojos con los del hanyou. Había algo en su mirada; no se veía molesto con ella ya. -Por favor discúlpenme – murmuró entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo no encontrando las palabras correctas para enmendar lo ocurrido. Se sentía sumamente responsable, sin embargo, Kikyo extendió las suyas para envolver las de Kagome.

-No pidas perdón… Esto es quizá una bendición. Estás aquí… llegaste a tiempo antes de que me marchara -

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa causaron molestia en InuYasha quien no se midió y golpeó con sus puños el suelo. -No. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si ella no hubiera venido, tú no estarías así – apretó los dientes. Eran locuras.

-Todo es parte de nuestro destino… Esto… debía ocurrir… Lo vi en sueños… No insistas más – sentenció. Apretó con más fuerza las manos de Kagome. -Este ataque no debería causarme ningún daño… mis poderes en su momento debieron ser lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerme de pie ante heridas como ésta pero… Todo tiene su fin… Y no soy excepción. De no haber ocurrido esto no habríamos encontrado a aquella alma como la mía… -

¿Por qué era eso importante? Kagome intentó buscar respuestas en InuYasha pero éste ni siquiera la miraba. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, manteniéndose aislado a lo ocurrido a la par que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza… Temblorosos.

-Mi labor ha sido la de proteger una reliquia tan poderosa que de caer en manos equivocadas… Estas tierras caerán en la perdición… En estos últimos años he perdido fuerza… Los seres más poderosos de estos territorios lo perciben… Es por eso que rondan la aldea, esperando un fatal descuido y así arrebatar el poder que resguardo para ellos mismos -. La anciana tosió… Era claro que hablar estaba costándole trabajo. InuYasha se sobresaltó preocupado… Debía de descansar mas en ese instante la necedad se apoderó de ella. -Irme había sido una lucha todos estos años… He sido escurridiza con la muerte y todo porque temía por el futuro de la Perla… ¿Quién se encargaría de cuidarla? ¿De mantenerla a salvo y purificada?… - rió suavemente. -El destino encuentra maneras misteriosas de responder a nuestros llamados… -.

InuYasha no pudo más y colocó sus manos encima de las de Kikyo quien aún se mantenía aferrada a las de Kagome. -Por favor ya no hables – imploró. Su voz se quebró mostrando su vulnerabilidad, mostrando el dolor de verla en aquél estado. -Debes descansar… esta no será tu última noche -.

-Deberías alegrarte InuYasha… Ya no estarás atado a cuidar de mí – sonrió.

Kagome miró al hanyou quien transmitía através de sus ojos un dolor inmesurable… ¿Eran pareja? Pero la diferencia de edad era bastante notable… Aún así… Si estaba en lo correcto, no podía imaginarse la angustia de InuYasha de ver a la sacedotisa así. Al darse cuenta que estaba quizá de más en aquella situación, lentamente removió sus manos, permitiéndoles a los dos mantener un tacto íntimo sin su intervención. Fue entonces que se permitió digerir las palabras de la mujer; ¿qué pretendía? No podía quedarse a cuidar esa reliquia… debía volver a casa. Sintió un hueco en la boca de su estómago al sentirse comprometida por un silencio que pensaba debía mantener… No quería que la mujer se quedara con esa inquietud y menos si… Si todo parecía indicar que estaba por dejar este mundo.

-Nunca ha sido una atadura – murmuró.

La joven les dio la espalda, sintiéndose abochornada de estar ahí, interviniendo en un momento que no consideraba suyo. Sacó su celular el cual aún tenía algo de batería para mirar la hora… Era coherente con su tiempo… Pero como era de esperarse, no tenía señal. Decidió apagarlo; tal vez en otro momento le serviría. Se puso de pie, caminando hasta la puerta principal de la choza y salir. Topó afuera a decenas de aldeanos, todos en silencio, hincados con las frentes sobre el suelo aún rezando por la mejoría de Kikyo. Estaban ensimismados en sus rezos que no repararon en ella.

Caminó un poco por la pequeña aldea la cual se encontraba suspendida en el tiempo ya que sus habitantes estaban poniendo todo su empeño en espíritu en ruegos y plegarias… Fue así que Kagome se dio tiempo para absorber todo lo que la rodeaba… Realmente estaba en el pasado. El aire se percibía distinto, el color del cielo incluso parecía más azul y el viento acarreaba un aroma puro y dulce. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Era realmente cierto todo lo que decía Kikyo? ¿Era destino?No… ¿Cómo? De todas las personas en el mundo que pudieran poseer realmente el potencial para llenar los zapatos de una mujer como Kikyo, ¿por qué el destino había elegido a alguien que no creía ni siquiera en algo tan puro como la magia? Se cruzó de brazos, dejando que los suspiros se le escaparan del pecho.

Había visto demasiado, había atestiguado pruebas claras de que no era algo descabellado todo lo que se le había dicho… Esa tarea que parecía ahora estaba sobre sus hombros. Aunque fuera cierto, no podía. Tenía un hogar al cuál volver, una familia que se preocuparía por ella y responsabilidades qué atender. Quedarse ahí, en una época que no era la suya era realmente irresponsable.

Escuchó voces que la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones. Miró hacia la choza y pudo ver desde la lejanía a los aldeanos de pie alrededor. Sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño; corrió. Llegó al tiempo en que la puerta se abría. Los aldeanos se hicieron a un lado, partiendo un camino para InuYasha quien llevaba cargando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Kikyo. -Ha muerto – murmuró. Se encontraban rodeados entre la multitud, tan sólo los tres entre un grupo de personas que sentían lo habían perdido todo. En el corazón de la chica se sintió una inmensa tristeza… Claro, el saber de la muerte de alguien era algo desagradable aunque no la hubiera conocido en realidad, pero sentía un dolor muy grande, uno que le sacó el llanto de inmediato. Se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndose para no dejar escapar los sollozos. Le sostuvo la mirada al hanyou quien se mantenía serio, casi inexpresivo.

Los aldeanos lloraron, acercándose a InuYasha para quitarle el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa de las manos, llevándosela para llorarle y preparar su cuerpo. Era una tarea que no podía estar en manos de un youkai, mucho menos de un hanyou. Quedando nuevamente solos, al fin, el joven bajó la mirada, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que humedecieron la tierra debajo de él. Kagome no sabía qué hacer… Se sentía culpable y pensaba tal vez que sería última persona que InuYasha querría ver pero sin esperarlo éste se acercó y se fundió en ella con un abrazo. -Permíteme por favor… -. El gesto era cálido y Kagome no hizo más que darle ese consuelo.

-Lo siento mucho… De verdad -

El hanyou refugió su rostro en el hombro de la mujer, buscando encontrar una esencia de aquellos años en los que había conocido a la sacerdotisa, inútilmente buscando revivir un recuerdo en un momento de sufrimiento. -Tenía que pasar… - se desprendió del abrazo observando fijamente el rostro de la chica. -… Pero tú no puedes quedarte -.

Sintió alivio… Era realmente un gran alivio que InuYasha comprendiera que las expectativas que Kikyo tenía sobre ella eran… imposibles. -Estoy segura que habrá otra persona en estas tierras capaz de llevar consigo ese deber -. No estaba del todo enterada sobre cuáles eran las condiciones de esa encomienda y tal vez esa era señal que no era la elegida en realidad.

InuYasha asintió. -Ven… te llevaré al pozo -. Caminó en dirección al bosque, Kagome lo siguió. El camino hacia el sitio fue silencioso; tan sólo el viento de pronto les susurraba al oído como si estuviera llorando suavemente por la partida de Kikyo. Seguía pareciéndole un sueño… Lamentablemente, todo había sido real.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al pozo; InuYasha se colocó de pie al lado, esperando a que la chica se acercara. -No veo la luz – dijo una vez que se asomara.

-¿Luz? - preguntó el hanyou asomándose igualmente al interior. -No sé qué decirte… Este pozo tiene años sin usarse… Está totalmente seco, sólo hay tierra al fondo. Tal vez debas simplemente bajar -.

Sí… era probable.

Tomó las enredaderas y comenzó a descender con cuidado, mirando de pronto hacia arriba para ver el rostro de InuYasha pendiente de su partida. Al llegar al fondo, el suelo era apenas iluminado por lo poco de luz que llegaba hasta ahí, sin embargo, no pasaba nada. -¿InuYasha? - llamó. El hanyou respondió… Eso quería decir que aún no estaba en su época; además la vista del cielo sobre ella era más que claro que seguía en el mismo lugar. Se hincó sobre la tierra, rascando pero tan sólo sacaba lodo, piedras… Nada. -Inu...Yasha… Creo que… estoy atrapada… -

No estaba soñando...


End file.
